The Story of Us
by Odyssean
Summary: A Dramione Songfic, 'The Story of Us' by Taylor Swift. Draco and Hermione were running away, running from the end, but this was it. It was the end and there was nothing they could do about it. Nothing to hold them back now. Their bittersweet end. Please R&R, it's my first fic!


2/1/13 By the way I uh - what's the word? Revised? This story has been 'revised' so enjoy! I corrected a few things and changed the corny bits. I still think it's crap, but read anyway :)

This is my first fic! The song is called 'The Story Of Us' by Taylor Swift. I love this song and have been debating whether I should make a fic or not. I need **constructive **criticism. If you like it, then please review. If you don't, review anyway and tell me how to improve it :)

That said, please read!

* * *

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_People would say they're the lucky ones_

I had my head lying on your shoulder, reading my book _Hogwarts, A History._ I was telling you about how one day I would tell everyone about the story of us. About how we got together, how one day we were having a heated argument and the next minute our hands were everywhere, whispering unsaid confessions. The looks on their faces would have been priceless. There was no denying it; we would have been the most talked about couple in the whole of the wizarding world. Briefly a thought crossed my mind, that as long as we were together, I could die a happy woman.

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

It had been 5 days. I looked for you, but I saw that you were sitting next to Zabini. This had been happening ever since you got that letter. Eventually Snape walked in to the class and I found a spot next to Seamus Finnigan. What happened?

_Oh, a simple complication_

_Miscommunications lead to fallout_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up, I can't break through_

I heard noises in the corridor. I was rounding the corner, when I saw you and Pansy practically eating each other's faces off, up against a wall. I ran off hurt and with tears burning my eyes. I didn't see you shove Pansy away the moment I was gone and drop a bag full of galleons in her open hand.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me_

We met again in a prefect's meeting. I sat right across you, with the big marble table between us, and you lifted your head to look at me with those beautiful grey eyes. The tension became so thick that I barely restrained my urge to fling myself across the table to get to you. It was torture. I wondered if it was killing you too.

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

As soon as I rushed out of the room and was back in the confines of my own room, I cried and didn't stop. I went back to the time this all started. When you got that letter. I remembered your face going ashen white. You threw the letter into the fireplace and said you were going out to get some fresh air. As soon as you were out of the prefect's common room I went to retrieve the letter from the grate. But it was unsalvageable. All I managed to read was, 'From your father, Lucius Malfoy.'

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

The death eaters scared the hell out of me. I pleaded with my eyes as they asked whether you knew who we were, hoping that you'd understand. I tried to catch your eye but you kept looking away. You eventually looked my way, and it was gone as soon as it came. But I knew you had seen me.

You looked uncomfortable as you said you weren't sure whether it was Potter. Bellatrix pinned you with a crazed look; you looked frightened but yet you kept to your story. That you weren't sure it was really us. I was so thankful, because you delayed the inevitable, and I let you know that I was grateful by looking in your eyes. You gave an almost imperceptible nod that I would have missed if I wasn't looking at you so intently. Even though I knew they would catch up soon, I was grateful that you tried nevertheless. Even though you hurt me, I knew that I would always love you. You would always have my heart.

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should have held me_

It was agonising pain. I hated how someone was using my body like this. I hated how someone actually **enjoyed **watching me writhe in pain. A scream escaped my lips as Bellatrix cast the 6th Cruciatus Curse on me; it was just too much. Tears streamed down my face, and I recalled the fact that I almost lost my mind when I saw that you were here, thinking that it was sheer craziness that I got caught in this situation. Being captive in my own lover's home. It was despairing. I wished you came to my aid. But you didn't. You stayed there, next to your mother, but I could tell that your face was twisting in pain as my screams reverberated around the room. I tilted my head to the left, and my head throbbed painfully as I saw the word _Mudblood _etched into my arm. My last thought was _'I love you, Draco' _before I drifted into unconsciousness.

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

I woke up again when I felt an object slightly constricting my airways. There was a maniac laugh from the person holding me painfully, and at once I knew it was Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix pressed the object tighter on my neck, which made me inhale sharply at the stinging pain, but found that it was so hard to breathe. I had broken a rib and it had punctured my lung. My body was half-dead, and it felt like I had been hit by a hammer numerous times. Every inch of my body was on fire. I tried to focus on the two figures a few feet away from me, and realised that they were Harry and Ron. Suddenly Bellatrix let out a loud shriek. She released me, which caused me to fall to the ground, and I heard a loud crash at the same time I felt shards of glass pierce my skin.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me_

I lifted my head in an attempt to look for you, but after that crash, everything went in a blur. I felt someone murmuring comforting words in my ear, and I felt myself being lifted up gently, like I was some precious porcelain doll. My head was still throbbing and my eyes were bleary. As I felt myself being Apparated away, I saw the shock of your white-blonde hair, and you turned around just in time to catch my eye.

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

Your eyes held compassion, sorrow, affection and remorse. I would have given anything then to feel your heartbeat beating steadily while we sat in peace under a tree, just like we always did down by the lake. To feel your lips against my lips, to tell you I love once more. Our gaze was broken as the sensation of being pulled by a hook took place. And I waited for the next time we would meet again.

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

I sucked in a deep breath as our eyes met. Oh, how I longed for us to meet again, but I never imagined it would be like this. The world crumbled around us and chaos ensued but still, you held my gaze, and I got lost in the depths of your eyes. But there was always an end to everything. My eyes were wrenched from yours as Harry grabbed on to my arm and pulled me along the corridors. When I looked back, you were gone.

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armour down_

_If you'd say you'd rather love then fight_

I was engaged in a duel with one of the death eaters, and I recognised him as Dolohov. Everywhere I looked there were students in duels, curses and hexes flying everywhere and bodies littered the ground. I finally managed to beat Dolohov and I ran through the corridors to look for more death eaters to duel. As I ran, I couldn't help thinking where you were.

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

The wind got knocked out of me as a knife of some sort found its way into my stomach. At first I was in shock. I mean, what was this? I looked up to see a death eater. A young one at that. _Theodore Nott. _Nott looked a little surprised at who he had stabbed. After all, I was the best friend of Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. But the stunned face quickly turned into a triumphant look. Then came the pain. It hurt like a **bitch. **I cried out and fell to my knees as Nott twisted the knife painfully and pulled it out of my body roughly.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

I was on the floor, clutching at the wound that bled profusely, whimpering every so often from the pain. Nott just looked down his nose at me, apparently with no remorse whatsoever. He looked at something behind me. He took a hesitant step to whatever it was but he pulled back again. Finally he just shook his head and left. The hallways were quite. The battle was nearing an end. And there was no one to find me as I lay bleeding to death.

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me_

I froze. Because I then knew what Nott was looking at behind me. It was you. And I cursed myself that I did not see this coming. I didn't imagine we would be dying together.

I turned around and started crawling towards you, slowly, ever so slowly. Your head was towards me, and from here I could see a deep, bloody gash in your chest. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I realised the inevitable. We were both dying.

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

You lifted your head backwards, so I could see your face upside down. Grey orbs meet brown and suddenly, the pain ebbed away. I didn't feel the stabbing pain in my stomach. I didn't feel the cuts and bruises on my skin. Because you were there. And that was all that mattered.

_'Cause we're going down_

You reached out your hand and I grabbed it, dragging myself towards you. I hovered my face above yours. You lifted your hand and caressed my cheek. And I hadn't felt so peaceful as I did right then.

"We're going to be together, Hermione," you said, your voice hoarse and merely a whisper.

It's funny how, even as I lay dying, I manage to crack a smile. "I know."

"I love you so much," you say.

"I love you too."

I lowered my head and our lips met in an awkward and clumsy kiss. But it didn't matter. We had all the time we wanted to kiss._ All the time in the world._ I felt your smile against my lips and we both closed our eyes for the last time, both feeling at peace in the quiet hallways of Hogwarts.

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

I knew that in later years, people would have called our story a tragedy. A tragedy that two people, one from the light and one from the dark, fell to their demise because they were in love. But how very wrong they were.

For I, Hermione Granger, died a truly happy woman. Ready to embark on a new journey with you, my love, Draco Malfoy.

_To the well organised mind, death is but the next great adventure. - Albus Dumbledore._

_The end _

* * *

Tell me your thoughts! As I said, it's been revised. I enjoyed writing this, it's the first ever story that I have started and gone right through to the end. Normally I just delete my stories. Thank you to everyone who reviewed before, I'm sure you won't read this message but if you do, thank you. To those who thought I should make a sequel, that's a great idea and I think I will, maybe later in the year when I get some time. We'll see :)


End file.
